


Just For Being So Sweet & Wonderful:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beaches, Beer, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Drinking, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e25 O Ke Ali'i Wale No Ka'u Makemake (My Desire is Only for the Chief), Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Established Relationship, General, Good Days, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Poisoning, Poisoning/Radiation Poisoning, Post-Episode: s06e25 O Ke Ali'i Wale No Ka'u Makemake (My Desire is Only for the Chief), Post-Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Relaxation/Relaxing, Romance, Sick Character, Sickfic, Slash, Sunsets, Support/Supportive, Supportive Danny "Danno" Williams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny was surprised to get a kiss from his lover, as they were relaxing in their usual spots in the chairs, Steve kissed him, & explains why he does it, Does Danny understand it now?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!!**Author's Note: This is a short one, Sorry!!!!*





	Just For Being So Sweet & Wonderful:

*Summary: Danny was surprised to get a kiss from his lover, as they were relaxing in their usual spots in the chairs, Steve kissed him, & explains why he does it, Does Danny understand it now?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is a short one, Sorry!!!!*

 

It was actually an easy day in Honolulu, Hawaii, Commander Steve McGarrett, & Detective Danny "Danno" Williams are very grateful for, Cause that means that there won't be too much excitement, & they can get their work done. Which they did, & they got home to have a wonderful dinner, & spend some time together, Then, They went to the beach, where they are relaxing, & ready to watch the sunset.

 

"It has been a great day, huh, Babe ?", The Loudmouth Detective asked with a lazy smile, as they each took a sip of beer, & Steve smiled, he loves seeing his lover like this, cause he is happy, & if he is happy, then the former seal is happy. Danny caught him looking at him, "What, You Goof ?", he had a bigger smile on his face, Cause secretly, He loves to be the only one that his super seal focuses on.

 

"Nothing, You just make me so happy, Cause I never thought I would find my best friend, & love of my life all in one", The Five-O Commander said with a shy smile, as he lets that confession out of the bag, & Danny smiled in response of that, & kissed him lightly, "Me too, I never thought we would find each other, the way that we did, But I am glad that we did, I have no regrets, Not a one", Steve was filled with love, & emotion, He kissed him passionately, taking the handsome blond a little bit for surprise.

 

When they broke the kiss, "What was that for, Baby ?", Danny asked with a confused look on his face, Steve said with a smile, "Nothing, I just wanted to, Thank you so much for supporting me through all of these years, Even some of it was a bit crazy, I just want to tell you that I love you, & I **_am not_** going anywhere, Not as long as I am breathing", Danny was glad to hear it,  & he said, as he made a vow, "I am not going anywhere either, Steven, You got me forever". They held hands, as they were prepared to watch the sunset, & they enjoyed the rest of their evening together.

 

The End.


End file.
